Arnice
M·A·O |games = Nights of Azure Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon Warriors All-Stars }} Arnice (アーナス) is the protagonist of Nights of Azure. She is a Holy Knight serving Curia. She also appears as one of the heroines in Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon. Appearance Nights of Azure Arnice has long silver hair reaching down to her waist, and has amber-colored eyes. She wears a set of golden rimmed goggles on her head. Being a half-demon, she ages slower than normal humans. And while not shown in the game, official art shows that Arnice has fangs, further evidence of her half-demon nature. She wears a bright crimson open-side shirt with white, red and gold accents, and white collar folded upwards, revealing her red necktie. She wears a dark-brown leather glove on her left hand, and a large brown and golden gauntlet upon her right arm, with a red sleeve folded at the end, almost reaching her shoulder. Her lower half consists of dark brown miniskirt, with her shirt overlapping in the front, and has loosened x-shaped leather straps wrapped over her waist. She has tattered ornamental skirts fluttering behind her with two leather straps attached on either side forming a golden star ornament at their intersection. She wears a pair of white high-heeled boots that end a several inches above her knee. In the Dream World, Arnice wears a white-colored hairband, robe, underwear and high-heeled sandals. Her overall physical appearance also changes for a short period of time, depending on her transformations. Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon After she became a pure-blood demon, Arnice's complexion turned pale, her left eye turned light blue and right eye turned red. She wears a set of blue rimmed goggles on her head. Her overall attire has changed, containing aspects of her Nightmare Form. She wears a blue open-side shirt with white, red and black accents, and white collar folded upwards, revealing her blue necktie. She wears an black demonic-armored glove on her left hand, and a large black demonic-armored gauntlet upon her right arm, with a blue sleeve folded at the end, almost reaching her shoulder. Her lower half consists of torn tights under her black and torn miniskirt, with her shirt overlapping in the front, and has loosened x-shaped leather and chain straps wrapped over her waist. She has torn and tattered ornamental skirts fluttering behind her with two leather straps attached on either side forming a golden star ornament at their intersection. She wears a pair of black demonic-armored high-heeled boots that end a several inches above her knee. Personality Arnice is kind and caring person, especially towards Lilysse. She is seen as a calm and serious at most times. During various requests, Arnice has shown to enjoy helping people during the day. Whenever she's in the Dream World, she becomes a lot more honest with her feelings than usual. This usually leads to her embarrassing herself. Her overall personality also changes for a short period of time, depending on her transformations. Due to her memory loss in the sequel, Arnice lost all traces of her humanity and she become a rampaging demon with no control of her emotions. Arnice regained her memories, as well as her emotions after her second battle against Aluche Anatoria. History Nights of Azure Nights of Azure 2: Bride of the New Moon Relationships *Lilysse - the newly-chosen Saint whom Arnice is assigned to protect. Arnice cares deeply for Lilysse and is willing to sacrifice anything to keep her safe. They share a bond that's beyond that of best friends as they both confess their love for one another. Said love enables Arnice to endure anything the Night throws at her, even the gradual loss of her own humanity. *Simon - As manager of the Ende Hotel, Simon assigns and assists Arnice with her duties as a Holy Knight of Curia. *Christophorus - A pureblooded demon whom Arnice encounters many times in her campaign against the Night. Though seemingly a powerful enemy, Chris helps Arnice more than hinders her. And even after they do fight in the Opera House, Arnice holds no malice for Chris, only pity once she learns her tragic past. *Maiden of Jorth - the spirit of the Demon Sword Jorth, who imparts wisdom to Arnice when she comes to offer Blue Blood in order to increase its power. She appears as Lilysse, though she herself admits it is not the form she had in life. Though she helps Arnice upon her visits to the Shrine of Jorth, she also warns her of impending danger; the greatest being Jorth itself, the very sword wielded by the Nightlord. Combat As a Holy Knight of the Curia, Arnice is well-versed in combat against Fiends. She can summon up to four Servans in battle, and command them to do her bidding. She's first seen fighting with a long sword that exceeds her actual height, and can use it for three kinds of attacks: weak, strong, and a special attack that consumes part of her spiritual power. Attacking fiends helps replenish said power. During the fight against the Blueblood Dragon, Arnice obtains the Demon Sword, Jorth, along with the ability to transform into one of five demon forms. Jorth can be powered up by Blue Blood to unlock new skills for Arnice, as well as transform into different weapons. Transformations *Demon Form - Arnice's default transformation if the transformation factor value for other forms are not high enough. This form is great at crowd control and remaining on the offensive. *Rabbit Form - This form focuses on agility and speed, enhances the target lock and allows Arnice to deliver multi-hit, lightning-fast attacks. *Phantom Form - This form gives her access to significant SP restoration rate, continuous Servan summoning, and other support skills. *Armor Form - This form focuses on both offense and defense, but her attack speed and movement speed go down drastically. *Nightmare Form - Her most powerful transformation, available only after beating the game once. Weapons *Sword - Arnice's well-balanced default weapon. *Dual Dagger - A pair of daggers that allow Arnice to attack rapidly, interrupting enemy attacks. *Blitz Shooter - Arnice can attack from a distance with this weapon, as well as heal allies, but it consumes her spiritual power with every shot. *Warhammer - Enables Arnice to release shockwaves, along with severely damage enemies with high defense and strong against sword attacks. *Blood Sword - The ultimate form of Jorth, it can heal Arnice with strong attacks are used, depending on how much Blue Blood it absorbs. Appearances in Other Media Shin Sangoku Musou Blast Arnice featured in one of the game's collaboration events. Transported to the Battle of Hulao Gate by unknown means, she teams up with the player to find Lilysse while warding off Dong Zhuo. Warriors All-Stars On September 26 it was announced that Koei Tecmo would be creating a massive crossover Warriors game featuring 10+ of their IP's, from classic Koei Games, to Tecmo IPs, and even Gust IP's. The story takes place in an alternate world that relies on a miraculous spring to sustain itself. The King who could control the spring's powers suddenly perished, leaving the world in turmoil. The Queen told her daughter to summon otherworldly heroes to save their land, with Arnice being one of them, but the attempted summoning malfunctioned and left them scattered in different areas. Eventually, other members of this royal family are deemed eligible for the throne, dividing all the heroes into three warring factions. Gallery General Arnas (artwork 02).png|Alternative artwork Desden Arnice.png|Dream attire Arnice Nights of Azure 2 CG.png|Render in Nights of Azure 2 Arnice Model 1.jpg|In-game model (standard outfit) Arnice Model 2.jpg|In-game model (no armor) Arnice Model 3.jpg|In-game model (dream attire) Arnice Nights of Azure 2 - Profile.png|Profile in Nights of Azure 2 Arnice - Stars.png|Arnice in Warriors All-Stars Arnice - Stars DLC 01.png|Honoka DLC Costume in Warriors All-Stars Arnice 1 (DWB).png|Shin Sangoku Musou Blast card Arnice 2 (DWB).png|Shin Sangoku Musou Blast reincarnated card Arnice Bond Level 0-2.jpg|Bond Level 0-2 (Nights of Azure 2) Arnice Bond Level 3-5.jpg|Bond Level 3-5 (Nights of Azure 2) Arnice Bond Level 6.jpg|Bond Level 6 (Nights of Azure 2) Arnice_Day_Move.jpg|Day Move Arnice_Day_Move_2.jpg|Day Move 2 Arnice_Day_Move_3.jpg|Day Move 3 Concept Art Arnas (concept art 1).png Arnas (concept art 2).jpg Arnas (concept art 3).jpg Arnice Concept 1.jpg Arnice Concept 2.jpg Arnice Concept 3.jpg Arnice 2 Concept 1.jpg|Nights of Azure 2 Arnice 2 Concept 2.jpg|Nights of Azure 2 Arnice 2 Concept 3.jpg|Nights of Azure 2 Promotional Artwork Arnice Promotional Art 1.jpg|With Servans Arnice Promotional Art.jpg|With Servans Arnice Promotional Art 3.jpg|With Bronze Leo Arnice Promotional Art 2.jpg|With Arnice's Demon Form Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 0.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 1.png Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 2.png Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 3.png Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 4.png Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 5.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 6.jpg Yoru no Nai Kuni Artwork 7.jpg Nights of Azure Cover Art.jpg Arnas (artwork 03).png Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 3.jpg|Nights of Azure 2 Yoru no Nai Kuni 2 Promotional Artwork 9.jpg|Nights of Azure 2 Trivia *Arnice's name in Hebrew means "mountain of strength". *In Dead or Alive 5 Last Round Gust collaboration, if the player chooses Phase 4 - the option to pick Arnice's costume will be available under Costume 33. External Links *Koei Wiki Profile References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Half-Demon Category:Demon Category:Curia Category:Protagonist Category:Holy Knight